Bzzz
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Dominique es la chica más deseada de todo Hogwarts. Louis no puede evitar sentirse celoso, y trata de espantar a los pretendientes de su hermana… con inventos un tanto extraños.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Antes que comiencen a leer, debo aclarar que el desafío era escribir sobre una situación absurda… y lo que quedó, fue este absurdo fic:

* * *

**Bzzz**

Dominique Weasley. Dominique _come hombres_ Weasley. De normal no tenía nada. Sin si quiera esforzarse podía tener a un puñado de chicos revoloteando alrededor de ella, babeando sobre sus zapatos. Y secretamente le gustaba aquello. Oooh, claro que le gustaba. Pero había dos problemas.

¿Qué sus compañeras de Slytherin la odiaran a muerte, por ser el centro de atención? No, claro que ese no era el problema. A Dominique hasta le producía placer escucharlas chirriar los dientes y murmurar a sus espaldas, muertas de envidia.

¿Qué su hermana Victoire fuera una competencia directa? No, eso tampoco le molestaba realmente (era sabido que Victoire no tenía lo que había que tener para ser la come hombres del colegio)

Lo que a Dominique le molestaba realmente era que llevar el título de la más deseada del castillo en algún momento terminaba siendo fastidioso. Sobre todo cuando los chicos (de primero a séptimo, sin distinción de casa o tipo de sangre) comenzaban a babear con lietaralidad. Hablar en forma figurada era algo, pero resultaba embarazoso cuando realmente perdían saliva, como grandes bulldogs, al pasar ella por algún pasillo. Y también era muy molesto que se armaran verdaderas trifulcas entre ellos, para determinar quién tendría el honor de ser su compañero en clase, o para ser aquel que se sentara a cenar con ella, o para acompañarla hasta, increíblemente, la puerta del baño.

Ser la más deseada de Hogwarts conllevaba no tener ni un minuto de privacidad.

¿Cuál era el otro problema? Louis, su hermano. Tal vez, el único chico que no había caído bajo el hechizo que suponía mirar a Dominique por más de dos segundos.

De todos sus dramas, a la chica éste último era el que más la irritaba. ¿Por qué no la dejaba sola? ¿Era necesario que la siguiera, intentando espantar a todos sus pretendientes? Y, considerando que éstos la seguían a sol y sombra, Louis se encontraba más pegado a Dominique que un dragón hembra a su cría. Inclusive, saltaba sus propias clases para sentarse al fondo de las de su hermana. Claro que los profesores al principio lo sacaban con paciencia cuando lo descubrían, sin entender por qué lo hacían. Sin embargo, pronto comenzaron a notar que había algo extraño en sus aulas. ¿Qué ocurría con los alumnos varones de séptimo, que ninguno había ido a clase? ¿Qué hacían todos metidos en Encantamientos, de quinto año? ¿Por qué ya nadie iba a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Los profesores comenzaron a tomar lista y a sacar puntos a las casas cuando notaron que había polizones en sus aulas, casi todos peleando por un puesto al lado de Dominique.

Aquel enamoramiento global por la chica parecía no tener fin, y por eso a Louis siempre se lo veía con un invento nuevo.

—¡Espanta babosas! —comentó alegremente una mañana, mostrando un spray que había inventado él mismo.

El problema fue que hubiera sido un invento genial si no se hubiera equivocado al mezclar los ingredientes. El castillo entero terminó cubierto de babas, salvo por un aula pequeña donde esperaron todos los alumnos a que limpiaran los pasillos… lo que conllevó a que Dominique pasara doce horas encerrada con cientos de alumnos que la miraban como perros en celo.

En otra oportunidad inventó una trampa gigante para ratas, pero terminó él atrapado en ella al accionarla. Y después intentó que todo aquel que se acercara a su hermana terminara cacareando como gallina… pero se hechizó a sí mismo sin querer y estuvo cacareando durante una semana, ya que a todos les daba risa verlo en semejante situación. Sólo lo ayudaron cuando, de pronto, el hechizo comenzó a fallar y empezó a cantar como gallo: a nadie le agradó la idea de tenerlo cantando al amanecer.

Pero ahora… ahora tenía la respuesta definitiva para el problema de los moscorrones que revoloteaban sobre su hermana. Había estado trabajando con esmero desde el incidente del gallo-gallina.

A Dominique le había parecido extraño que Louis hubiera estado tan calmado durante tanto tiempo… pero aquella mañana supo que algo andaba mal: no había gente observándola mientras desayunada. Ningún chiquillo derramando su leche, o tontos de quinto tratando de seducirla, o grandulones batiéndose a duelo.

Cuando salió del Gran Salón encontró la respuesta: había un reguero de alumnos tirados en el suelo. Tenían el aspecto de haber caído desmayados. Dominique quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Ves? ¡Lo conseguí! —Louis sonreía triunfal.

Con las dos manos sostenía el mango de algo que parecía ser un matamoscas gigantesco. Por los chichones que aparecían en las frentes de los chicos tirados en el suelo, parecía que Louis había atizado un golpe a cada alumno que intentaba entrar al Gran Salón.

Dominique tuvo que admitir que aquella escena era graciosa, y rió junto a su hermano y las alumnas que se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos para ver qué ocurría.

En otro momento los profesores hubieran castigado a Louis, si su invento no se hubiera puesto en contra suyo una vez más. Los chicos que habían sido golpeados despertaron cerca de diez minutos más tarde.

Dominique y los profesores dejaron que Louis corriera toda la mañana por los jardines del colegio, mientras era perseguido por estudiantes enfurecidos que zumbaban creyendo que eran moscas gigantescas.

Dominique tomó aquel día como unas pequeñas vacaciones de sus admiradores, y del molesto de su hermano menor. Mañana sería otro día, en el que Louis volvería a arremeter con algún otro invento fallido.

**Fin**

* * *

Les transcribo el desafío, para que no piensen que enloquecí:

Dominique Weasley es una chica de Slytherin bastante osada pero el hecho de pertenecer a la familia Weasley la hace enfrentarse al peor de los problemas adolescentes: esquivar a los tíos babosos que quieren abusar de ella y de su fama. Louis será el encargado de espantar a los moscones con un gran matamoscas, el resultado no será el esperado cuando quede rodeado de alumnos con chichones cabreados.

Pese a que quedó extraño, no es lo peor que he escrito… xD Así que espero sus tomates. ¡Saludos!


End file.
